


It's You

by Arimfexendrapuse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thilbo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimfexendrapuse/pseuds/Arimfexendrapuse
Summary: Thorin sendiri tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk istirahat maupun sekedar memikirkan pernikahan. Menurutnya, dirinya tidak perlu berkeluarga ataupun mempunyai anak karena keponakannya bisa menjadii putra mahkota yang akan menggantikannya suatu saat nanti.Dia berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta sebelum Erebor dapat direbut kembali. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan sejak awal.





	It's You

Disclaimer  
The Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien

 

Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. Kerajaan yang berdiri angkuh menatap kota-kota di sekelilingnya seakan serangga tak berharga. Kerajaan yang dulu direbut oleh Sang Naga. Kerajaan yang pada akhirnya akan kembali dimiliki Sang Putra Mahkota.

Thori Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror telah belajar merelakan lebih dari siapapun di usia yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk bersenang-senang dan menjalani hidup sebagaimana putra mahkota. Usia dimana seharusnya hidup masih seindah kisah di negeri dongeng.

Akan tetapi, sejak Smaug merebut Erebor, kehidupan Sang Pangeran berubaha 180 derajat. Tidak ada jubah mewah, tidak ada kasur yang empuk, tidak ada perapian yang hangat. Thorin harus menghadapi kejamnya dunia tanpa diperbolehkan untuk mengeluh. Terlebih saat kakeknya meninggal dan ayahnya hilang tanpa jejak.

Di usia belia dia sudah harus menjadi raja tanpa wilayah ataupun kerajaan. Tidak diijinkan merengek atas tidak adilnya hidup karena dia mempunyai adik dan juga rakyat yang harus dilindunginya.

Beberapa kali ia menawarkan kepada manusia jasa untuk menempa besi. Kini Sang Pangeran rela berkeringat demi membawa uang untuk adik dan juga rakyatnya.

Adik laki-lakinya tewas dalam peperangan, yang lagi-lagi harus dia terima dengaan lapang dada. Adik perempuannya telah menikah dan mempunyai dua anak yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk kedua keponakannya itu.

Thorin sendiri tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk istirahat maupun sekedar memikirkan pernikahan. Menurutnya, dirinya tidak perlu berkeluarga ataupun mempunyai anak karena keponakannya bisa menjadi putra mahkota yang akan menggantikannya suatu saat nanti.

Dia berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta sebelum Erebor dapat direbut kembali. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan sejak awal.

 

―It’s You―

 

Hobbit. Dulu Thorin menganggap mereka hanyalah makhluk lemah pengecut yang menjauh dari dunia luar. Menikmati hidup di atas kursi yanag nyaman dengan secangkir teh dan setumpuk buku. Ras yang tidak tau caranya bertarung. Ras yang hidupnya terlalu sempurna untuk dimiliki Sang Pangeran Erebor.

Akan tetapi, itu semua hanyalah anggapan yang lalu. Anggapan yang runtuh sejak dirinya diselamatkan oleh seorang hobbit bernama Bilbo Baggins. Orang yang sering dianggap sebagai beban dan tidak pantas berada di kelompoknya. Orang yang tidak akan bertahan tanpa kehidupan nyamannya di Bag End.

Tentu saja, Bilbo juga adalah hobbit yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan Azog seorang diri hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang menganggapnya tidak berguna.

Thorin Oakenshield tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini dalam hidupnya. Sang Hobbit telah menunjukkan keberanian dan loyalitasnya untuk kelompok dan tidak ada satupun benda yang bisa membayar keberaniannya.

Tanpa Thorin sadari, dia sudah tenggelam dalam pesona Sang Hobbit. Sejak kejadian sekawanan Orc menyerang dan hampir membunuh Thorin, Sang Pangeran yang kini menjadi raja mulai terbuka dan semakin akrab dengan Sang Pencuri.

Thorin tau Bilbo tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki dan pernikahaan sesama jenis masih menjadi hal yang tabu dikalangan hobbit.

Thorin terlalu takut untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Thorin Oakenshield takut untuk menerima penolakan dari pencuri yang tanpa sadar juga telah mencuri hatinya.

 

―It’s You―

 

Malam sebelum mencapai Erebor mereka beristirahat di Dale. Dari kota itu Erebor terlihat sangat jelas. Sangat kokoh dan angkuh. Berdiri seakan-akan menantang siapapun untuk memasukinya. The Lonely Mountain. Beberapa langkah lagi Thorin akan merebut apa yang telah dirampas dari kaumnya.

Tenggelam dalam romantisme masa lalu Thorin tidak menyadari kehadiran Bilbo yang duduk di sebelahnya sebelum Sang Pencuri terbatuk kecil, tidak terbiasa dengan dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Thorin menatap hobbit di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum menikmati indahnya malam di pinggir kota Dale. Kota yang ditinggalkan sejak Smaug menguasai Erebor.

Sadar sedang diperhatikaan, Sang Hobbit balas menatap Thorin dengan senyum yang sedari tadi terukir di wajahnya. Tak pernah sedikit pun Thorin terpikir Sang Pencuri akan begitu berarti bagi dirinya.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Thorin kembali menatap The Lonely Mountain. Tempat dimana harta kerajaan Erebor yang terlupakan. Bilbo masih menatap Thorin. Senyum di wajahnya telah hilang, digantikan ekspresi penasaran.

“Thorin.” Ucapnya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sang Pemimpin.

“Hm.” Thorin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Erebor. Sekedar memberi tanda pada Bilbo bahwa dia mendengarkan.

“Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?” Deg! Pertanyaan itu membuat Thorin membeku di tempat. THorin mengerjapkan mata, mencoba memproses pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Sang Hobbit.

“Ada.” Jawab Thorin pada akhirnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dia merasa bahwa mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Mungkin ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bersama karena bagaimanapun melawan naga bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

“Siapa? Pasti dia sangat pemberani dan cantik hingga bisa menarik perhatianmu.” Sang Hobbit tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusias di suaranya.

“Memang. Dia sangat cantik dan pemberani.” Jawab Thorin tenang. Dia menutup mata. Menikmati semilir angin di musim dingin sambil membayangkan Sang Hobbit di kepalanya.

“Siapa namanya? Apakah dia bangsawan sepertimu?”

“Namanya adalah….. Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin menjawab setelah sebelumnya menarik napas panjang.

Suasana hening. Thorin dan Bilbo sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bilbo terdiam memikirkan maksud ucapan pemimpin sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Thorin terdiam menunggu reaksi Bilbo.

Setelah beberapa lama, Bilbo menatap Thorin lalu tertawa. Tawa yang saat itu juga menghancurkan harapan seorang Thorin Oakenshield. Tawa yang menyakitkan Sang Raja lebih dari senjata yang pernah menembus dirinya.

“Kau membuatku kaget, Thorin. Candaanmu tidak lucu. Aku sempat mengira kau serius.” Ujar Bilbo sambil terus tertawa.

Thorin tersenyum kecil, “Itu benar-benar kau, Bilbo.” Mencoba meyakinkan Bilbo bahwa pernyataannya tadi bukanlah sebuah candaan.

“Ah, hentikan. Kau membuatku takut.” Bilbo memukul lengan Thorin, senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Thorin hanya tersenyum sendu. Inilah akhirnya. Inilah kejadian yang sudah diperkirakan Thorin sejak awal.

Thorin dan Bilbo tertawa bersama. Dimana salah satu dari mereka menertawakan kebodohan diri sendiri dan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.

 

―It’s You―

 

Esoknya mereka sampai di Erebor tepat sebelum mata hari tenggelam. Thorin dan rekannya sibuk mencari lubang kunci yang dalam sajak akan muncul jika terpapar cahaya terakhir di Hari Durin.

Para dwarf semakin panik saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Mereka berteriak, memukul, menendang, mencoba apapun agar pintu terbuka, tetapi pintu itu tetap bergeming.

Setelah matahari tenggelam, para dwarf benar-benar putus asa. Mereka telah sampai sejauh ini, menempuh segala macam rintangan untuk merebut kerajaan mereka, rumah mereka.

Jangankan merebut, mereka bahkan gagal untuk masuk. Gagal untuk menggunakan satu-satunya kesempatan mereka.

Thorin Oakenshield tidak pernah seputus asa ini sejak Erebor direbut. Dipandangi kunci yang ada di tangannya, harapan terakhir untuk mengembalikan rumah bagi kaumnnya lalu melepaskan kunci itu dari genggamannya. Menimbulkan bunyi yang memecah keheningan.

Mereka telah gagal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Padahal mereka sudah bisa merasakannya, mencium aromanya, mendengar kesunyiannya.

Rombongan Thorin Oakenshield meninggalkan Erebor dengan perasaan kecewa dan putus asa. Sebelum Bilbo berteriak memanggil mereka kembali. Thorin yang pertama kali mendengar teriakannya langsung berbalik.

Sayup-sayup Thorin mendengar Bilbo menyebutkan tentang kunci dan sinar bulan. Segera saja Thorin memanggil semua rekannya untuk kembali dan kali ini mereka mencoba dengan cahaya bulan yang perlahan menerangi tembok batu dan memunculkan lubang kunci.

Mereka berhasil memasuki Erebor. Thorin menatap sekeliling. Menatap dinding-dinding, mencoba membangkitkan kenangan yang telah lama terkubur dalam ingatan Sang Putra Mahkota.

Dia ingat tempat itu. Dia ingat rasanya, aromanya, bentuknya, kekokohannya. Rumah ini telah direbut paksa dari kaumnya. Erebor.

Thorin memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi dan menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba membeludak memenuhi dirinya.

Balin dan yang lainnya meneteskan air mata. Tidak menyangka mereka akan sampai sejauh ini. Kembali ke rumah mereka. Kembali ke Erebor yang mereka rindukan.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenernya ff lama, cuma baru ketemu di catatan lama tapi belum selesai sebenernya dan kebetulan saya udah lupa sama ide buat akhir ceritanya jadi saya putuskan buat ngepost cerita ini seadanya. Mungkin ada saran untuk akhirnya? Atau cukup segini aja? Cerita ini seinget saya terinspirasi dari drama korea berjudul Reply 1997. Feedback dalam bentuk apapun akan sangat membantu. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Salam,  
> Rim.


End file.
